Sin poderes
by Danniel2410HU
Summary: En este episodio podrás ver a un Will sin poderes, angustiado de hace mucho tiempo de entrar en Sky High, ¿podrán sus amigos aceptarlo?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** no soy dueño de Sky High.

**Nota del narrador:** hola, soy el narrador del piloto y de los nuevos fanfics creados a partir de la película Sky High ("Sky High: así es la escuela" por Danniel2410HU,) vengo a decirte que el [] es cuando aparezco yo narrando .

[Los héroes existen desde siempre todos lo que sabemos, pero hay dos héroes que son muy poderosos que juraron protegernos siempre, son conocidos como jetstream y The Commander, sabemos que son la pareja definitiva, están casados y son capacidades de resolver cualquier tipo de problema , y hasta el día de hoy la mayor parte de personas se preguntan cada día: ¿qué pasara con nosotros si desaparecen ?, ¿alguien que nos proteja como ellos? lo que las personas no sabían es que había un heredero de los héroes llamados civilmente como William Theodore Stronghold, mayormente conocido como "Will", y algo que no sabían sus padres es ...]

"No tengo poderes chicos ..." dijo Will avergonzado.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, Will", dijo Layla orgullosa de Will.

[No estará seguro si digoles a sus amigos de sus no poderes, estaba practicando con Layla en su habitación]

"No creo que sea una buena idea", dijo Will un poco desanimado.

"¿No crees que sea bueno decirles la verdad?" dijo Layla tratando de animar un testamento.

Layla me había convencido de que seguir mintiendo no era la solución a los problemas.

"! ... quiero dejar de mentirles!" dijo Will con tono determinado.

Era complicado, lo sabía muy bien, mi padre ha probado que no es capaz de aceptar hace tiempo, de abrir su mente.

En la zona de comida rápida del centro comercial de Maxville, todos mis amigos estaban sentados esperándome, siempre se entretenían cada uno a su manera, Ethan practicando como siempre antes de entrar a la escuela, Zack hablando cuando se acordaba de un tema con Maj, Maj por otro lado ordeño ensalada y se la estaba comiendo, todos me saludaron, cada saludo tan personalizado al otro.

"Hola chicos" dijo Will un poco nervioso.

"Hola hermano, hermana" dijo refiriéndose primero a Will y luego a Layla.

"saludos" dijo Ethan mientras sostenía un libro de álgebra avanzada.

"Vaya pareces decaído" dijo Magenta comiendo más de su ensalada.

"sí, quería hablar con ustedes de algo ..." dijo Will inseguro.

"¿Es algo serio?" Dijo Maj preguntándole a Will con una Ceja levantada sin sorpresa.

"..."

"Te escuchamos"

No me malinterpretes, sé que mis amigos me entienden, pero la idea de que mi padre lo supiera ..., mi madre me acepta ya se lo Conte, pero mi padre ...

"¿Pueden guardar un secreto?" dijo Will preguntando seriamente a sus amigos.

[A sus amigos les tomo un momento similar a una apariencia que no habían visto jamás en Will, pero le dijeron a Will al final que guardarían el secreto]

"Claro" dijo Zack

"déjame decirte como amigo, puedes contar conmigo", dijo Ethan acomodándose los anteojos.

"... Con esa seriedad cualquier cosa" dijo Maj

"..."

"Está bien Will, siempre nos tendrá a nosotros" dijo Layla dándole apoyo a Will

[Will suspiro con menos preocupaciones en hombros y les dijo a sus amigos que no tenían poderes, Zack, Ethan y Maj se sorprendieron, pero no le dijeron nada malo a Will, al contrario, lo apoyaron]

"Tres años y sin que nadie lo supiera", dijo Ethan pensando en voz alta.

"Ethan" dijo Layla mirándolo con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

Todos sabíamos la personalidad de Ethan.

"No fue burla lo juro, solo me sorprendió como no me di cuenta antes", dijo Ethan como si eso arreglara algo.

"Lamento oír eso Sherlock" dijo Maj refiriéndose a Ethan.

todos sabíamos que Ethan era muy bueno cuando se tenían de acertijos y cosas mentales y ser muy bueno en muchos temas inteligentes. "supongo que fui un buen mentiroso, pero un mal amigo por mentirles, pero sé por qué lo hice cierto?

Todos en un mismo tono respondieron: "tu padre"

"no te preocupes por nosotros, no se lo diremos a nadie"

"cielos, me siento muy mal por haberte preguntado de que: porque no nos contabas de tus poderes, el otro día" dijo Zack hablándole a Will un poco incómodo pero sonriendo.

"Está bien Zack, no lo sabias", dijo Will.

"¿Tu madre lo sabe?" pregunto Ethan.

"sí, pero mi padre no sabe nada y las personas cuentan conmigo, todos aquí sin saber aún quién soy y es que ... No sé si puedo con el peso de la ciudad en mis hombros, proteger a todas estas personas y más algún día y de que tal vez no tenga mis poderes ...

"Es hay cuando viene Ethan, Maj, Layla y último, pero no menos importante: ataque de Zack, ¡para ser el mejor grupo de héroes con o sin poderes protegeremos la ciudad y sus habitantes como dé lugar, porque lo haremos juntos! amigos "dijo Zack.

"Aw, Zack eso es tan dulce de tu parte", dijo Layla cariñosamente.

[A Will se le quito lo decaído que estaba y no podía evitar abrazar a Zack]

"gracias" le dijo Will a Zack.

[Todos abrazaron a Will como podrían, no les importo si los miraban extraño las personas]

"... creen que se lo debo decir a mi padre?" dijo Will dudoso

[Todos se miraban el uno al otro dudosos]

"¿Volvió a quejarse de los héroes medianoche y apolo?" pregunto Maj

"si"

"... dale tiempo"

Con todo esto aprendí que no te debes sentir mal si no tienes poderes como los demás, tú tienes un poder en ti que te caracteriza y debes estar orgulloso por lo que eres en realidad, aunque igualmente me pregunto si mi padre podría abrir su mente.


End file.
